The need for an effective anti-microbial coating is well established in the medical community. Physicians and surgeons using medical devices and appliances ranging from orthopaedic pins, plates and implants through to wound dressings and urinary catheters must constantly guard against infection. An inexpensive anti-microbial coating also finds application in medical devices used in consumer healthcare and personal hygiene products as well as in biomedical/biotechnical laboratory equipment. The term "medical device", as used herein and in the claims is meant to extend to all such products.
The anti-microbial effects of metallic ions such as Ag, Au, Pt, Pd, Ir (i.e. the noble metals), Cu, Sn, Sb, Bi and Zn are known (see Morton, H. E., Pseudomonas in Disinfection, Sterilization and Preservation, ed. S. S. Block, Lea and Febiger, 1977 and Grier, N., Silver and Its Compounds in Disinfection, Sterilization and Preservation, ed. S. S. Block, Lea and Febiger, 1977). Of the metallic ions with anti-microbial properties, silver is perhaps the best known due to its unusually good bioactivity at low concentrations. This phenomena is termed oligodynamic action. In modern medical practice both inorganic and organic soluble salts of silver are used to prevent and treat microbial infections. While these compounds are effective as soluble salts, they do not provide prolonged protection due to loss through removal or complexation of the free silver ions. They must be reapplied at frequent intervals to overcome this problem. Reapplication is not always practical, especially where an in-dwelling or implanted medical device is involved.
Attempts have been make to slow the release of silver ions during treatment by creating silver containing complexes which have a lower level of solubility. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,153 discloses colloidal silver protein for this purpose. Such compounds are usually formulated as creams. These compounds have not found wide applicability in the medical area due to their limited efficacy. The silver ion release rate is very slow. Furthermore, coatings from such compounds have been limited due to adhesion, abrasion resistance and shelf life problems.
The use of silver metal coatings for anti-microbial purposes have been suggested. For instance, see Deitch et al., Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, Vol. 23(3), 1983, pp. 356-359 and Mackeen et al., Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, Vol. 31(1), 1987, pp. 93-99. However, it is generally accepted that such coatings alone do not provide the required level of efficacy, since diffusion of silver ions from the metallic surface is negligible.
A silver metal coating is produced by Spire Corporation, U.S.A. under the trade mark SPI-ARGENT. The coating is formed by an ion-beam assisted deposition (IBAD) coating process. The infection resistant coating is stated to be non-leaching in aqueous solutions as demonstrated by zone of inhibition tests, thus enforcing the belief that silver metal surfaces do not release anti-microbial amounts of silver ions.
Given the failure of metallic silver coatings to generate the required anti-microbial efficacy, other researchers have tried novel activation processes. One technique is to use electrical activation of metallic silver implants (see Marino et al., Journal of Biological Physics, Vol 12, 1984, pp. 93-98). Electrical stimulation of metallic silver is not always practical, especially for mobile patients. Attempts to overcome this problem include developing in situ electrical currents through galvanic action. Metal bands or layers of different metals are deposited on a device as thin film coatings. A galvanic cell is created when two metals in contact with each other are placed in an electrically conducting fluid. One metal layer acts as an anode, which dissolves into the electrolyte. The second metal acts as a cathode to drive the electrochemical cell. The example, in the case of alternating layers of Cu and Ag, the Cu is the anode, releasing Cu.sup.+ ions into the electrolyte. The more noble of the metals, Ag, acts as the cathode, which does not ionize and does not go into solution to any large extent. An exemplary device of this nature is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,505 issued Dec. 12, 1989, to Haynes el at. The patent discloses sputtered coatings of two or more different metals with a switch affixed to one of the metal such that, when the switch is closed, metal ion release is achieved.
Previous work has shown that a film composed of thin laminates of alternating, different metals such as silver and copper can be made to dissolve if the surface is first etched. In this instance, the etching process creates a highly textured surface (see M. Tanemura and F. Okuyama, J. Vac. Sci. Technol., 5, 1986, pp. 2369-2372). However, the process of making such multilaminated films is time consuming and expensive.
Electrical activation of metallic coatings has not presented a suitable solution to the problem. It should be noted that galvanic action will occur only when an electrolyte is present and if an electrical connection between the tow metals of the galvanic couple exists. Since galvanic corrosion occurs primarily at the metallic interface between the two metals, electrical contact is not sustained. Thus a continuous release of metal ions over an extended period of time is not probable. Also, galvanic action to release a metal such as silver is difficult to achieve. As indicated above, the metal ions exhibiting the greatest anti-microbial effect are the noble metals, such as Ag, Au, Pt and Pd. These are few metals more noble than these to serve as cathode materials so as to drive the release of a noble metal such as Ag at the anode.
A second approach to activating the silver metal surface is to use heat or chemicals. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,476,590 and 4,615,705, issued to Scales et al. on Oct. 16, 1984 and Oct. 7, 1986, respectively, disclose methods of activating silver surface coating on endoprosthetic implants to render them bioerodible by heating at greater than 180.degree. C. or by contacting with hydrogen peroxide. Such treatments are limited in terms of the substrate/devices which can be coated and activated.
There is still a need for an efficacious, inexpensive anti-microbial material having the following properties:
sustained release of an anti-microbial agent at thereapeutically active levels; PA1 applicable to a wide variety of devices and materials; PA1 useful shelf life; and PA1 low mammalian toxicity.
Metal coatings are typically produces as thin films by vapour deposition techniques such as sputtering. Thin films of metals, alloys, semiconductors and ceramics are widely used in the production of electronic components. These and other end uses require the thin films to be produces as dense, crystalline structures with minimal defects. The films are often annealed after deposition to enhance grain growth and recrystallization and produce stable properties. Techniques to deposit metal films are reviewed by R. F. Bunshah et al., "Deposition Technologies for Films and Coatings", Noyes Publications, N.J., 1982 and by J. A. Thornton, "Influence of Apparatus Geometry and Deposition Conditions on the Structure and topography of Thick Sputtered Coatings", J. Vac. Sci. Technol., 11(4), 660-670, 1974.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,776, issued Apr. 20, 1982 to Menzel discloses a process for producing coarse or single crystal metal films from certain metals for use in integrated circuits. The metal film is formed by depositing on a cooled substrate (below -90.degree. C.) such that the metal layer is in an amorphous phase. The metal layer is then annealed by heating the substrate up to about room temperature. The end product is stated to have large grain diameter and great homogeneity, permitting higher current densities without electromigration failures.